


Fear turns your hair white.

by SmutNAngst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Giant demon shapeshifter., Kinda, M/M, Other, Shapeshifted Spider, giant spider with human hand, not quite a spider, spider with a human dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutNAngst/pseuds/SmutNAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron didn't know how he got there, but he was wishing, hoping, it was a dream, a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear turns your hair white.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that is practically dark smut. This is what goes through my mind right before I go to sleep.

Ron looked around in fear, his heart racing. 

He was in a large cage that was surrounded in pitch black. He didn't know how he could see, he just knew that the shiny silver of the cage bars glinted with something ominous. 

Then he heard it. 

It sounded like a tapping, at first it was low, then it grew louder as whatever it was drew closer. 

Ron turned, and was frozen in fear, he could move, couldn't scream. 

A large spider was coming closer and closer to his cage. 

The spider got closer, it was easily twice Ron's size, making the redheads heart speed up even more, he was sure he would die of a heart attack soon. But he didn't, and the spider seemed to faze through the bars. 

One of the legs stretched out and touched his shoulder. 

Ron shuddered before backing away from it. The spider followed. 

It wasn't until his back hit the bars that realized he was naked. The cool bars made him jump. The spider took the chance to pull him forward with two of its legs. 

Once Ron was in the middle of the cage, his legs went out and he sprawled under the spider. 

He knew it was impossible, that spiders don't have dicks like humans, but he felt the hard heat of a male's manhood pressing down and rubbing his own cock. 

The spiders legs were all over him, one slipped under him and entered his hole. He tried to scream, but it came out more like a whimper as the limb inside him moved in and out, stretching him. 

The limb retracted, but something larger slid up and penetrated him. This time he let out a choked scream. If you were to look closely, you'd see that quite a few of his red hairs  turned a silvery white color from the fear that was overwhelming him. 

He tried to move, but the legs of the spider held him in place, preventing him from moving even a fraction of an inch. 

He whimpered when a human hand slid up his leg and took hold of his limp cock. It pumped him in time to the thrusting of its dick. 

The spider came suddenly, filling Ron up with a sticky white substance, too thick to be cum, pulling away while it still pumped out, coating Ron's ass in the substance. 

Ron was relived when the spider left him and backed away. 

His cock was throbbing, the spider having left before he could cum. 

He lowered his hand to grab hold, his throbbing dick would go down, he started to pump himself, but them heard a purring sound. 

He looked over himself and saw the spider, all it's eyes on his hand. When he stopped pumping, the spider hissed. 

He whimpered, but continued to jerk himself off. 

His fear was keeping him from coming, but his motions kept him going limp. 

The spider made an impatient noise and came forward again, this time staying far enough away to watch Ron's hand, and stretched a leg out to play with his balls. Ron groaned. 

After a minute of pumping, a familiar feeling started at the pit of his stomach. He came so hard he blacked out. 

* * *

Ron woke suddenly in his bed. His pajamas in place and no sticky substance making him uncomfortable as he walked to the bathroom. He sighed, happy that it was just a dream, just the worst nightmare he had ever had. 

He smiled to himself before looking in the mirror, and promptly screamed. 

His hair was white with a few red streaks and he had odd bruises littering his body. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am equally parts sorry and proud of this.   
> SnA


End file.
